Corinne Gracey
Corinne Gracey is the daughter of Edward Gracey and the Beldam. She is a quiet, eerie girl who works as a maid in the Haunted Mansion. Backstory The depressed and distressed Master Edward Gracey needed a place of respite, and the Beldam saw an opportunity. The Beldam had exclusively lured in children to her lair before, but this man could be just as useful to her. She opened her door to him in one of the mansion's many rooms, and he came tumbling through it just as expected. They spent a good deal of time together. Gracey almost never returned to his own mansion. He had found a place where he felt at home and happy. The Beldam had taken the place of his previous wife. Gracey knew, in the back of his mind, that it was not real. She was not real. Although, she was much more perfect than the real thing ever was. The Beldam soon suggested they should have a child together. Something to make them both happy. And so, Corinne came into existence. This is where Gracey became wary. The daughter was too... unnatural. He became visibly uncomfortable around Corinne and the Beldam. Tensions rose between him and the Beldam until he let out an outburst of anger and dismay at the whole uncanny nature of his new home. And so the Beldam revealed her true monstrous form and threatened to kill both Corinne and her father. Gracey was able to make it through the door back into his true home, though Corinne was left behind. Frustrated, the Beldam opened new doors and searched for new prey. Corinne became a tool, an actress to play friendly welcoming roles to lure in victims. Her mother would always hover over her, watching closely to make sure she played her part. This went on for years and years and years. Horribly upset after seeing so many young lives eaten up, Corinne escaped through the door back to the Mansion. Her father, recognizing her, welcomed her with open (transparent, ghostly) arms. She could tell he did it to "make up" for leaving her. She doesn't fully forgive him. Personality Very expressionless and monotone most of the time, so few people can see any sort of personality in her. However, she does seem to have a dark, morbid tone of humor on occasion. Like her father's. She trusts no one and expects little from people. If you manage to get her to like you, she becomes very caring and loyal. She doesn't want harm to ever come to anyone she cares about. Abilities Corinne doesn't appear to have any real supernatural abilities. She's just a doll, made for looking at and doing pretty things. She's good at things like cleaning, organizing, and sewing. Corinne is also fond of writing witty epithets for people and making gravestones. She doesn't know why people find this morbid or weird. Relationships The Beldam Corinne detests and loathes the Beldam. She refuses to say the word "mother." She hates the monstrous being that created her and never wants to see her again. Unless it's to destroy her. Edward Gracey Corinne resents and distrusts her father for his disapproval of her during her childhood, as well as his sudden departure, leaving her with the Beldam. His allowance of her living in the Mansion did little to help (she got a job, not a home). And none of his apologies seemed genuine in the least. Oh well, he's already dead. And she doesn't have to see him that often. Madigan Hightop wip Ayame Yakumo Corinne thinks Ayame is a bit obnoxious. She expects her to do something wrong eventually. Corinne also thinks its annoying how much Ayame shoves herself in everything. For now, Corinne's just as cold to Ayame as to anyone else, even if she can't completely hate her. Alvan Strict Corinne thinks Alvan is pathetic, and wishes he'd just disappear. Taking out his own issues on other people, making everyone else a victim because of his own stupid hang-ups, she wishes he would just die already. Kainashi Namine Corinne sympathizes with Kai and believes he understands how she feels about others. She'd like to get to know him better. But at the same time, she knows how hard it would be. Fetter Her main fetter is Convallaria, The Caretaker. The Caretaker is a second-stage fetter, preceded by The Handmaid and succeeded by The Hostess. Gallery Kairinne1.png Rinnelooks.jpg Kai corinne.png Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females